backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 10
Episode summary The following takes place between 9:00 until 10:00 hours in the morning The police man felt dead on the ground, shot by Ben. A next police man came, but was also shot by Ben. Hugo looked at Ben. Thank you for saving my life said Hurley. Your welcome Hurley. I have Hurley. Walt is at the backside said Ben with a smile. We can’t trust him said Ben. His daughter has 8 hours to life. He has kidnapped his own daughter for money said Ben. I didn’t know that Walt could plan all this. 9:05 Donna, Alice and Melanie were at a centrum. My girlfriend Claire Michaels is working here for Mary Wallace, can I go to her? asked Donna. Sure, lets go walk to her said Alice. Donna was walking to her best friend, Claire inside the workplace. Claire? Donna? Yes, it’s me said Claire. Mary Wallace was walking to Claire. Sorry, need to go. Come looking said Claire happy. Donna was following her. Welcome to my show: The Wallace show. We have the best videos and material of the show When Wallace catch you. It’s a program with a lot of interesting themes: death, living, mysteries, relationships and many more. Today is the newest episode of season 2 of When Wallace catch you on. We begin on 1…2…3… said Mary. Mary was sitting. Claire give me a drink said Mary. Where is Donna? asked Melanie. Don’t worry, she will be fine said Alice. How do you know Charlotte so good? asked Melanie. We were best friends, but we have made contact for over a few years said Alice. Donna was looking life and saw everything happening. Claire screamed: Now the water! Water came on Mary. It was dark. Oh my God, you killed her said Donna. When the light was on, Mary was totally gone. Cut said the camera man. Donna looked in the room. Mary was totally gone. This is magic said Donna. A woman opened the door. Hello Donna said Mary. 9:20 Ben was driving the car. Walt looked at a window. Walt saw his change and did take a hamer. He smashed the window open and the car was driving into the river, drowinng the mto death. 9:23 You’re amazing said Donna. Thank you said Mary. Had you already had a shower today? asked Mary. No said Donna. The showers are there said Mary. Sorry, I need to go said Claire. Good luck said Donna. Finally, I found you said Melanie. Alice is back to the car said Melanie. 9:26 Ben and Hurley were drowning to death, while Walt escaped by the window. Walt was on the pier. Come, pick me up said Walt. Walt’s men were picking up Walt. Ben and Hurley came out the car, alive. We made it Ben said Hurley. Yes, we have a lot of luck said Ben with a smile. Is there some place where we could hide for a moment? asked Ben. Yes, at Starla’s house. She’s a friend of my, but she has possibly a relation with my ex-friend Johnny. I hope she’s at home said Hurley. Where do you know Johnny from? asked Ben. He was gone when I had the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 in my hands. I was winning the lotto, but he was going away from me said Hurley. I have never seen him since that before said Hurley. We don’t have any clue right said Hurley. Actually we have said Ben. I have the ID-card from Mandy Simpson. If we can go through to the server, we may find out when he’s going to execute his daughter said Ben. Let’s go said Ben. 9:30 Donna and Melanie were taking a shower. Why did you actually helped me? asked Donna. I was involved in the virus, as I already said earlier said Melanie. The virus can kill us human population said Melanie. Let’s forget the day, and let’s we start new today said Melanie. You killed people, I killed people said Melanie. Melanie kissed Donna on the cheek. Why did you do that? asked Donna. I don’t know…you have changed my way of thinking today said Melanie. Donna kissed Melanie back, on the mouth. That’s enough said Melanie. I don’t like girls, I really don’t said Melanie. 9:40 Hurley was knocking on the door from Starla. Starla opened the door. Hey Hurley. What’s the matter? asked Starla. Walt Lloyd is a young man involved in a conspiracy to kill us.We aren’t safe, so I hoped we could hide here for a while said Hurley. Johnny is coming back over an hour said Starla. Who is he? asked Starla. His name is Ben and he tried to recruit Walt. It’s a long story said Hurley. Come in said Starla. Ben was opening the computer. I’m expecting a first child smiled Starla. That’s nice for you said Hurley. I know you liked me said starla, I really did. Hurley looked at Starla. I killed today a friend from the conspiracy said Hurley. It was hard to kill him said Hurley. Come here Hurley said Starla. Starla begun to kiss Hurley. No, Hurley said Ben. Starla and Hurley kissed. 9:58 Melanie and Donna were taking on their clothes. Starla was standing up. 9:59 Ben was shooting Starla dead. What are you doing? said Hurley. Ben was taking Hurley, and put him against the wall, strangling him to death. 10:00 Trivia *This is the first episode in which 2 people of the same gender feel something for each other, which will end in a lesbian relationship. Main cast *Hurley *Walt *Ben Category:Stories